Shadow of the Wolf
by Wolfspirit of Shadowclan
Summary: Wolfkit is different from the others , her father won't tell her the truth, she contains a power she can't control, everybody in her clan loves her but... if they find out will they still accept her? a loss makes her mother turn her back on her , her best friend betrays her,and this strange cat comes to the clan,he is odd as well , and they aren't the only ones in the forest...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello you, yes you who is Reading this , this is a littlebit of my story that i'm gonna be working on so when you are done Reading tell me if you would like more. Also in some point i will be accepting OC's because im not so creative with names xD soooo… yeah haha , alright alright… on with the prologue…**

In Shadowclan camp a dark Brown tabby tom with amber eyes walked impatiently infront of the nursery "Why is he taking so long?!"he shouted. His sister , Ambergaze ,sat next to him, she seemed pretty annoyed of him shouting around. "relax Rushfang, i'm sure Gingerfur is ok , it's just difficult for a she-cat to give birth." Her words seemed to slide off Rushfang. Ignoring his sister he yowled furiously "you better not be hurting my mate, Sunrise!". Ambergaze had enough of her brother's ridiculous attitude , she swiped a paw at him with her claws unsheathed, "CALM DOWN THIS ISN'T YOU!". _Geez, he has always been annoying since a kit, but this is too much_!. As Rushfang seemed to snap out of his anger he looked at his older sister, quite embarrased of his attitude. "im sorry , i did act kinda wrong…"he said calmly. As Ambergaze sighed , the medicine cat poked his head out of the nursery and said nervously " i kinda need help in here , come in Rushfang".

As Rushfang enter the nursery he saw his mate laying in a nest that seemed to be very messy from all her kicking and squirming around in pain." Only one kit has come out, the others are still inside , its a bit difficult without my apprentice to help, since i sent her out to fetch some poppyseeds" Sunrise said calmly "now i need you to lick the kit the wrong way to warm it up". As Rushfang got the kit and licked it , his mate let out a loud wail and another kit came out; Sunrise got the kit and licked it the wrong way. "a she-kit" he said and handed her to her father who stared at her with happiness. She was a little white kit with black and ginger patches on her Gingerfur let out another wail , another kit came out " another she-kit " Sunrise picked it up and started Licking it "that seems to be it , Gingerfur". She let out a sigh , and seemed to fall asleep seemed to be relieved that his mate was now resting, everything was alright now and was perfect, that was until Sunrise said "umm…. Rushfang….. your last born kit….it….". Rushfang didn't understand what the medicine cat was trying to tell him" whats wrong with her? Is she ok?" now he was slightly scared. "she is dead…i'm so sorry…".

As Rushfang ran out of the nursery he found his sister waiting for him" hey whats wrong?".his mind seemed to spin ,he couldn't take it, he didn't want every cat to ask him the same question so he could answer the same horrible response , he took this to hard. As he ran out of camp , he ignored all of his clanmates calling his name; rain started to pour down hard, making his pelt heavy. He stoped in a place he didn't recognize , but it didn't really matter, he just wanted to be alone and not be found. As he cried he Heard a bush rustling close by, he stood up to face what was coming , a huge dark grey figure came out , it was stained with blood all over. _A Wolf! _he thought fearfuly. As the Wolf approuched him he notice it had something hanging from its mouth, _a kit!._As he was about to leap at the Wolf to rescue the kit, the Wolf collapsed infront of him and let go of the kit and nosed it toward Rushfang and said"protect h-her…for she i-is the key of saving….the forest….."Rushfang seemed suprised at the wolf's words "name her Wolf….i will see you again…and explain everything"and with this the Wolf stoped breathing._what just happened?_ As he looked at the kit, it started to move around and mewed adorably. _Don't worry, i will treat you like a true daughter,my wolfkit…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello you **** i hope you are having a nice day/night , so last chapter was really REALLY SHORT XD it's because i am barely learning how to use this laptop , yes i don't know how to use a laptop…..i never had one so…yeah xD so now i know that i can write more than 3 damn paragraphs hahaha so…..umm another thing…i really don't know how to write some words in english, i am an american and all but i lived more in mexico tan in california…. I only lived in the U.S till i was 5 years old , so i have lived in mexico for like…omg 10 years hahaha i didn't even realize xD okok so on with the story… i will only put the allegiances of shadowclan because….i feel quite lazy to make up other names for the other clans…..i will come up with some later on xD soooo…yeah The allegiances!**

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: Timberstar- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes**

**Deputy: Rushfang-dark Brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Medicine Cat : Sunrise-Bright yellow tom with orange eyes **

**(apprentice:maplepaw- white she-cat with orange stripes)**

**Warriors :**

**Dustfur- dusty Brown tom**

**Appleclaw-yellow tabby tom**

**Robinflight- black she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Snowflower-white she cat with light gray patch on back**

**Stormfall- dark gray tom with black tail**

**Patchflame- White she-cat with ginger patches **

**Flamepelt-orange tom with Green eyes **

**Gingerfur- pale ginger she-cat**

**Ambergaze- amber she-cat**

**Elders: **

**Lizardfang-brown tom with black stripe across back **

**Flowerfall-white she-cat**

**Brightcloud-white she-cat with gray spots**

**Kits : **

**Lionkit-dark yellow tom with bright amber eyes**

**Emberkit- ginger tom with yellow eyes **

**Honeykit-bright yellow she-kit with Green eyes**

**Bramblekit-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes**

**Spottedkit-white she-kit with black and orange patches**

**Wolfkit(Main Character)- light gray she-kit with White chest , underbelly, and chin with strange icy blue eyes **

The forest was full of fog…i could barely see anything in my path. I started to walk, careful where i stepped , my paws felt heavy with the mud i was stepping on…funny , when did i start stepping on it? . I Heard a rustling sound next to me , i turned around and found some blazing amber eyes next to me. My body started to tremble like if a monster was passing by making the ground shake. The eyes seemed to soften when it seen me, i felt quite calm for a moment and tried to get close to it , strange because…i loved its eyes and… i fell in love with this i was close to touching its paws it growled and its eyes blazed with fury and hatred; it opened its mouth and was gonna bite me , _it tricked me!_. It leaped at me and took me in its mouth…

Wolfkit woke up scared from the dream she just had, her brother bramblekit was on top of her biting her ear. _Hmm… that was a strange dream…._she thought as she knocked bramblekit off her.

He fell off with a thud and groweld "hey , you hurt me!".

Wolfkit rolled her eyes and answered "well you started biting my ear while i was asleep".

"well i just got the urge to nibble something , and besides you are so easy to attack since you are so weak"bramblekit said with a smirk.

"thats not true , wolfkit always beat you in fighting". Spottedkit, their sister said while she walked next to wolfkit.

Bramblekit growled and unsheathed his Little claws "oh yeah? Well not this time!".

With that bramblekit ran toward wolfkit and leapt at her, wolfkit's ear twitched and she ducked under her brother ,as he flew over her she swiftly turned around and leapt on top of him, placing a paw on top of his head. He was easly defeated.

Spottedkit started to laugh at her brother who was easly was embarrased that he was defeated once again by his younger sister who was smaller and lighter tan him.

"no fair! She caught me because i tripped!" he tried to protest.

"well in a real battle you need to be careful not to trip"a very familiar voice sounded behind the kits. As they turned around they spotted a yellow figuire standing closet o them.

"Lionkit!" bramblekit ran toward the older cat and started to shout "you become an apprentice today!".

Lionkit, the son of Patchflame and Appleclaw, two of the strongest warriors of the clan , but not stronger than Rushfang, Wolfkit's father, _he_ is the deputy. Lionkit was a very attractive tom for Wolfkit, she loved the way his pelt glowed in the sun and how it lit up the forest when the moonlight would shine on his fur. He seemed strong , with massive paws that left marks on the ground . His tail was fluffy in the tip , he would sometimes tickle her ears with it which would bother her ,but at the same time she liked it; it was a strange feeling.

"i know , im pretty exited!"Lionkit replied and turned his atention to Wolfkit. His bright amber eyes always seemed to melt wolfkit on the inside, she loved his amber eyes. Then she remembered the amber eyes in her dream, the eyes that made her body tremble in fear. But those eyes were dark , different from Lionkit's.

"i hope we can be together in the apprentice den soon , Wolfkit" he said with a soothing voice.

She looked at him with loving eyes and nodded.

As he walked away , bramblekit looked at wolfkit and said" i don't know what he sees in you, your fur is all frizzy, your ears and paws are big , your tail is so fluffy its all tangled up and-". Bramblekit was interupted as Spottedkit stuffed some moss in his mouth.

"geez bramblekit , you yap too much".

Wolfkit slightly laughed and said "yeah, shut up mossmouth!".

As bramblekit spat out the moss he growled , but then found it slightly funny and started laughing. The kits were laughing at the momment, then wolfkit felt as if someone was looking at her, she stopped laughing a bit and looked around, then she saw a pair of amber eyes looking at her. She slightly flinched , and backed away; the figuire entered the nursery and she noticed that it was her father.

She dashed to his side with happiness filling her "Dad!" she shouted.

The other kits noticed and ran to his side , knocking him down.

"wow , you guys are growing up really fast"he mewed.

"yeah , im getting really strong now!" bramblekit shouted.

"sure , thats why wolfkit always beats you!" spottedkit said and chuckled.

Bramblekit got quite mad at his seemed to notice his anger and wrinkled her face with a seemed pretty weird.

"ok?" Rushfang said awkwardly "what was that?"

"oh nothing" spottedkit said smiling.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Clanrock for a meeting" Timberstar, the clan leader and her siblings got off their father and let him up; Rushfang shook out his fur, dust fell off making bramblekit sneeze.

As they walked out of the nursery they sat down near a patch of sunlight to warm their fur up ,since it was pretty cold at the moment. Wolfkit started looking around seeing her clanmates , she noticed that most of the cats were all dark colors , strange because she was the only light gray cat in the whole clan, sure there were other gray cats in the clan but…they were dark she seemed out of place, but her father always told her that her fur color was special and unique;that always seemed to cheer her up.

"Cats of Shadowclan" Timberstar began. "we are here for one of the most important ceremonias in the life of any Clan, the making of new , Emberkit and Honeykit have reached their sixth moon, and it is time for them to begin their training".

The cats started to murmur between themselves, seeming proud that the kits of two great warriors were going to start their Heard some of her clanmates compliment the kits.

"i hope i am chosen to mentor young Lionkit, he looks like he will be a great warrior". A cat wispered in between the Wolfkit looked around to see who spoke , she found that it was Stormfall, a dark gray muscular tom with a black tail. Wolfkit was pretty afraid of Stormfall, he was really huge and always seemed to snap at her when she passed by him , she really didn't know why he hated her, she never did anything to him….or even spoke to seemed to notice her looking at him , he glared at her with his stormy blue eyes and hissed. She slightly flinched and turned around pressing against her father .

"Lionkit, come forward." Timberstar said firmly."Dustfur , you are ready for another apprentice, and you will be mentor to Lionpaw.I trust you will pass on to him your warriors skills and your loyalty to your clan."

Dustfur dipped his head. "you can trust me , Timberstar." He meowed.

Lionpaw trotted toward him, and Dustfur stepped foward to touch noses with his new the ceremony passed on, Emberpaw, Lionpaw's brother , got Robinflight as his mentor and Honeypaw, their sister , got Ambergaze.

As the newly made apprentices trotted close by the kits , bramblekit shouted "Congratulations guys! , you are so lucky to be apprentices already!".

Emberpaw looked at bramblekit and answered with a smirk " yeah we are gonna be warriors before you guys, we are gonna be the strongest warriors in the clan , while you guys will still be stuck in the nursery".

Bramblekit's ears flattened and glared at Emberpaw. Wolfkit noticed that her brother was upset, no matter how much she would fight with her brother , she hated when they would make him upset.

"Shut up Emberpaw, just because you are an apprentice doesn't make you stronger than us, we can be just as strong as you!" Wolfkit growled.

"pfft…yeah right , we will recieve training way before you guys , and you guys will still be in the nursery playing mossball and sucking milk like the little kits you are!"Emberpaw said with a smirk.

Spottedkit glared at Emberpaw, and bramblekit flexed his little always thought of Emberpaw as annoying and spoiled, unlike his brother and sister that were so nice.

"enough Emberpaw, stop being a stupid mouse-brain" Lionpaw growled in his brother's face.

Emberpaw dug his claws in the ground " you just defend them because your Little girlfriend , Wolfkit is their littermate."

Lionpaw seemed a bit embarrased of his brothers words an."Shut up!"

With that Emberpaw walked away to the apprentice den to make his new nest with a smirk on his face. Lionpaw turned around to face Wolfkit and her siblings, his face was kind of blushing from the top of his muzzle , _does he really like me?_ , Wolfkit thought.

"My brother is mouse-brained , don't listen to him" Lionpaw said with a shy voice and walked away.

"he likes you!" spottedkit said exitedly.

Wolfkit seeming quite embarrased protested "thats not true , we are just friends , he would never look at a kit like me…"

"oh come on! You are just two moons younger than him."

"yeah, well there is still a difference"

"yeah, sure" spottedkit said with a smirk.

As the kits walked back to the nursery , they spotted a beautiful pale ginger she-cat at the fur glowed in the sunlight.

"mom!" the kits shouted and ran toward gingerfur.

"hello my Little darlings." She said with a soothing voice.

"where were you? It was Lionpaw's ceremony!" Spottedkit said and pressed against her mother.

"i was out for a walk with your uncle Flamepelt."Gingerfur said softly.

Flamepelt, Gingerfur's older brother. The tom's fur shone like fire, when he ran , he looked like a fire blazing through the forest .He was always so nice to Gingurfur's kits , especialy to Wolfkit. She always enjoyed his remembered this one time when Flamepelt took her out to the forest in the night without her mother was amazed about how big the forest was.

"so what happened while i was gone?"Gingerfur asked.

"well, Lionpaw got Dustfur as his mentor , Honeypaw got Ambergaze and snoby Emberpaw got Robinflight."Spottedkit replied.

"oh come on, don't say that about Emberpaw, he is such a nice Little tom."

"only to you! He is so mean to us , today he said we are weak and that he is gonna be stronger tan us!" bramblekit growled.

"hmm… than maybe one of these days you can prove to him that you aren't weak."

Wolfkit can imagine it already, that she was clan leader , and her deputy would be emberpaw was cleaning the elders den and taking the ticks off of them;and that he obeyed every command she eyes shined like stars as she daydreamed.

"hello, Wolfkit? Hey wolfkit!" bramblekit growled.

Wolfkit ignored her brother and kept daydreaming.

Bramblekit took this chance of his sister being distracted and leapt at he landed on his sister , he placed a paw on her Wolfkit snapped out of her daydream she realized that her brother held her down;she twisted out of his grip and leapt at two rolled around fighting , wolfkit broke apart from her brother and stared at him with little claws unsheathed, he too had his little claws unsheathed . As he leapt at Wolfkit , her ear twitched and she ducked under him. As he landed behind her she swiped a paw at him, he slightly tumbled to the side. She pushed him to the ground and stood on his soft belly.

Once again, bramblekit was defeated.

"Wow Wolfkit, you impress like you will be a great warrior when you are older"Gingerfur said.

Wolfkit stepped off of her brother and puffed out her fluffy chest with pride, standing straight and firm.

"when i am bigger i am going to be clan leader!" Wolfkit exclaimed.

Bramblekit shook out his fur, his ears flat against his head._Why can't i beat her?!_

"Don't worry Bramblekit, i know that when you are older you will be a great warrior! If my life depended on someone, i would leave it in your paws."Wolfkit said softly to her brother,with her eyes shining.

Bramblekit seemed suprised of his sister's words._Why is she always so nice to me? _He remembered earlier when she stood up for him against Emberpaw.

_I don't know why but… i know that she will be something in the future…. I just feel it….._

**Ok… i don't know how t orate this… i feel like i made alot of mistakes hahahaha xD but….yeah. So i have some news…my wifi was disconected so i wont be posting chapters so often :/ i will be working and keep writing my story , i visit my uncle's house lately and he has the wifi xD so when i come to his house i will be posting the chapters. So right now i gotta go , my mom is just waiting for me to post this chapter xD i hope you have a good day. Bye ****. **


	3. Just a Note

**Hello everybody**

**I hope you guys are having a wonderful weekend , because im not…**

**Im having some trouble in school, im having a hard time thinking on what to write on these pages of the begining of the story xD i only have the plot of the whole story but not the begining XD HAHAHAHAHA sooooooooooo…. Sorry about that guys **

**I am still writing the story and will keep it up xD **

**i don't have internet at my house so i come to my church to get internet xD i am actually outside of my church getting wifi hahaha some friends are here with me on the internet**

**i will probably post the new chapters next thurday, since i only come Thursdays to church to steal the wifi xD , maybe i will post before time if i go to my uncle's house again.**

**So please be patient with me guys…. I know i only posted 2 chapters xD but trust me i will keep it up **

**I will be back….*puts sunglasses on like a badass* so be prepared for the new chapters….. *walks away with swag, then trips awkwardly* ….my mother told me not to have swag….i should have listened….**

**Okokok i don't know what happened but….im just crazy right now xD i just breathed oxygen….oxygen is my drug… it gets me high xD hahahaha ok no .-.**

**I hope you guys have a wonderful week**

**Till Next Time **

**~ Wolfspirit 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooooooo yeah…. I know im not the best speller and all but xD hahahaha im just trying my best , and besides my keyboard isn't really working well , so like when i want to write the Word "them" sometimes the letter h won't type in and it will only spell "tem" , sooo yeah xD And another thing, i know that i forget to use capital letters in the names xD hahaha sorry i just forget to put them , please don't concentrate on that xD **

**So it's raining ALOT over here , and i really REALLY LOVE rain **** there is like a Little patch of sunlight on me and keeping me warm :3**

**So i know that you might be wondering "so what's up with the Wolf that was carrying Little wolfkit? Where did wolfkit come from? Why was the Wolf bleeding? Was it running from someone?". Well your questions will be answered in this chapter :D Another thing… in this story there are not only 4 clans, there are alot more xD so later i will explain everything…**

Sunlight poured through the forest , making the ground more visible; the wind blew gently, making some leaves fall off the trees , leaf-fall was forest was silent, the only sound was of the prey running around; mice searching for seeds on the ground , sparrows flying from branch to branch and squirrels chasing each was another creature walking through the forest, it was went out to hunt for prey for the Clan , since they were running low on food.

He spotted a mouse sniffing the ground, it was quite plump and seemed made sure he didn't step on any dry leaves on the ground so the mouse wouldn't run slowly crept toward the prey and was ready to jump, but then Rushfang remembered the day when he took Wolfkit to camp.

_Rushfang padded toward camp with the little kit in his jaws , he was careful to grab her gently , not trying to hurt Little kit struggled trying to free itself from Rushfang's grip and started to rain started to pour down harder and Rushfang began to run , worried for the kit getting wet. "Were almost there , Wolfkit."he whispered._

_As he finaly seen the entrance to camp ,he saw Stormfall on tom seemed pretty irritated that he was chosen to gaurd camp in this , Stormfall was so nice to everyone and was always at the service of everybody; that was before his mate and kit died._

_As Rushfang got closer, Stormfall noticed him and dipped his head to greet him; suddenly he slightly growled when he noticed the kit in Rushfang's jaws._

"_What is that?!" he growled as he stood up._

"_It's kit, what else?" Rushfang replied as he put the kit on the ground , close to his paws._

"_Where did you find it?"_

'_how do i explain it to him? He won't believe me if i told him that a Wolf had it,wolves have been out of these lands since twolegs hunted them…'Rushfang thought._

"_Umm….."_

_Stormfall glared at him, a hint of suspicion in his eyes._

"_Is it from Hailclan?"Stormfall growled._

"_What?! Ofcourse not!"Rushfang protested._

"_You sure you don't have a mate in Hailclan that gave you this kit?"_

"_I only have one mate and it's Gingerfur! Don't underestimate my loyalty to Shadowclan!"_

"_Then why is the kit light grey? Most of Hailclan cats have silver-like fur."_

"_Stop asking me questions! I will only speak to Timberstar about this!"_

_With that Rushfang picked the kit up and walked past Stormfall, leaving the tom who was glaring at him. As he went into camp, his sister aproach him , worry in her eyes. _

"_you idiot! Where were you? Everyone was worried for you , Specialy Gingerfur who gave birth!" she yowled._

_Rushfang seemed to forget that his mate gave took over him as he remembered his kit that died, it felt as if the hurt was going to knock him over and claw his heart out, but then he remembered the Little kit he was carrying, the feeling of having Wolfkit made him feel warm inside. As Ambergaze noticed the kit she looked at her brother._

"_where did you find this kit?" she asked._

"_first i must speak to Timberstar about the kit" Rushfang replied._

"_First you need to take the kit to the nursery, it must be hungry."_

_At these words , Rushfang walked to the nursery with the he went in, he seen his mate sleeping with two Little bundles of furr at her got close and placed Wolfkit next to his kits that will now be her siblings._

'_my beautiful kits , i will always care for you' Rushfang thought as he walked out._

Rushfang snapped out of thought and realized that the mouse wasn't there any more.'how long was i in thought?'.As he started to search for more prey , he spotted a squirrel with a nut near the slowly crept toward the squirrel and breathed lightly, then he lept at it and swiftly snapped its neck; Rushfang felt the squirrel's blood flow in his mouth, it felt pretty good to tast the fresh and tangy he was padding away to burry his prey, he remembered what else was happening that day…

_In the clearing, Ambergaze got close to Rushfang, she seemed happy that her brother is safe and sound._

"_so where did you find the kit?" she asked._

"_I will tell you later, first i need to speak to Timberstar to see if he will accept the kit." He replied._

_As he got close to the leader's den, Timberstar walked out of his den and seen Rushfang and smiled._

"_there you are ,Rushfang. Where were you? Everybody was worried about you, i Heard about your loss, and im deeply sorry about your kit."_

"_yeah… im sorry i made everyone worried…..it's just….." -Rushfang felt choked up again about his kit. -"it hit me really hard, since the same happened to my last kits…"_

" _i know that was painful for you , Rushfang. But this time two kits survived." Timberstar said._

"_that reminds me, i must speak to you about something."_

"_what is it?"_

" _i found a kit out in the forest and brought it back, its in the nursery right now with Gingerfur and the other kits"_

"_what? A kit out in this weather? What kind of cat would do that?"_

"_well the problem is…. It wasn't a cat, nor a twoleg, it was a…Wolf"_

"_a Wolf?! but wolves haven't been seen since twolegs hunted them! And that was when my father was a kit, which was many moons ago" _

"_i know, i thought the same thing, but it was really a Wolf! it was carrying the kit, the Wolf was hurt really badly… but it seems as if it was protecting the kit, it collapsed infront of me and gave me the kit… it told me to protect the kit, that it was very important to keep her safe because…"_

"_wait , a Wolf speaking cat?"Timberstar said surprised._

"_I really don't know…"Rushfang murmured. _

"_Ohh..and why did it say that it was important to keep this kit safe?"_

"_because….. she was going to save the forest"_

_Timberstar seemed slightly shocked of Rushfang's words. _

"_is this a sign from Starclan? But if it was…..Sunrise would have recieved a prophecy or something"Timberstar said as he turned his back to Rushfang._

"_i really don't know, maybe even Starclan doesn't know"_

"_well…..who knows….. lets just keep this between us, i will let the kit stay, we must protect her from anything , specialy you need to protect her, you must let her think you are her father"_

"_i wont make her think because i will really be her father , i will treat her like a true daughter."_

"_very well, i will anounce this to the Clan, don't mention anything about the Wolf ."_

"_yes , Timberstar" Rushfang dipped his head._

_Rushfang walked to the nursery to tell his mate about the kit, so she wont get surprised. As he went in , he seen his mate awake as she licked the kits._

"_hello, Rushfang" Gingerfur mewed softly._

"_hi , Gingerfur. You did well giving birth to the kits"Rushfang said._

"_yeah well…. Except fot one…." She said sadly._

_Rushfang new she was talking about the kit that died._

"_don't worry , you gave birth to two Little healthy kits" _

"_and this Little extra one" she chuckled as she licked the light grey kit._

"_i was coming to tell you about her". Rushfang explained everything to his mate, and she just watched the Little grey kit with lovee in he reyes._

"_i understand" Gingerfur mewed. " i will treat her like my own daughter"_

_Rushfang smiled and mewed._

"_and the other kits, have you named them?"_

"_well i only named one, this is Bramblekit, your oldest and only son" she said as she licked the Little Brown tabby kit._

"_and the other one?"_

"_you an name her"_

"_then her name will be…umm…. How about Spottedkit?"_

"_thats a great name for her, and did you name the grey kit?_

"_yes , her name is Wolfkit"_

"_thats a perfect name, she will be strong through her stuggles and her name will prove it"_

Rushfang snapped out of thought again. So far he has caught two sparrows and a squirrel .As he picked up his prey, he started walking toward camp feeling satisfied with his catch.

As he entered camp , he placed his catch in the fresh-kill pile and walked to the warriors den to get some rest. On his way , he spotted his kits playing moss ball. Wolfkit noticed him and waved her paw at him. He smiled at her at entered the den , he got to his nest and curled up and drifted to sleep.

Rushfang woke up in a clearing filled with trees that were more Green than any tree he has ever seen. There was a small river close by that was so clear and pure. He didn't recognize where he was, and the scent of this place wasn't like Rushfang got to his paws he scanned the area around him, but didn't see anyone in sight.

"im glad i could finally see you" a voice said behind Rushfang.

This voice was so familiar to him, but this time the voice didn't sound shaky and weak with fear , the voice sounded calm with turned around to see who was talking to him. He felt every hair from his neck stand on its end, it was the Wolf that was carrying Wolfkit.

"wha- wait! Y-you are… you are the Wolf!" Rushfang studdered.

"hehe yeah , im the Wolf, but i prefer you call me by my name , its Isa." She said as she stretched her big paw at Rushfang. "nice to meet you"

Rushfang felt a bit uncomfortable being around a Wolf , since he has Heard many stories about wolves killing cats and how feirce they are.

"hey , im not going to shred you or anything, im different from my pack, and so are other of my friends." Isa said calmly as she rolled around in the grass that was below her.

'She still seems young' Rushfang thought.

"actually i am still Young , i died Young…. I still had a life ahead of me…" she said sadly.

'what?! She can read my mind?'

"yes i can." She said softly " I died Young because i chose to protect Wolfkit and let her live than to let her die and let myself live longer with no purpose"

"speaking of that" Rushfang said " i want to know where Wolfkit came from, did you get her from a clan? Rouges? Twolegs?"

"actually…no." Isa said as she sat up. "she is the spirit of one of our great ancestors who protected the forest , His name was Alpha, he was a wolf, and his companion , Omega, was a cat."

"A Wolf and a cat together?"

"yes , they were both sent to protect the forest from any danger."she said as she shook off grass from her thick furr

"and what else happened?" Rushfang said, interested to hear more.

" well after they both died together , they both united their spirit as one, and after many moons their spirit would revive ,in the form of a cat, but with the spirit of a Wolf."

"so you are saying that she has the spirit of a Wolf inside her?"

"yes, one of the most strongest wolves ever."

"and why wasn't the reborn in the form of a Wolf? wolves are stronger than cats."

"but wouldn't it be strange to be a Wolf with the spirit of a cat?"

Rushfang thought about his question which was pretty dumb. "oh… well your right…"

Isa sighed , she turned her head at Rushfang and looked at him in the eyes, a hint of worry were in her gaze.

"This is very important , Rushfang. You need to be by Wolfkit's side , you need to make her feel loved , don't let her feel so much anger, she needs to be safe, the older she gets the harder it will be for her to learn to control her Wolf side if she doesn't learn now. Anger , sadness , loneliness, and all other things will fuse to wake her Wolf Wolf side is very dangerous , if she doesn't know how to control it… it will take over her and destroy everything in it's path."

Rushfang felt worried , eyes wide with horror. "is there anything to help stop her Wolf side if she goes out of control?"

"well… i received a visión… it was a Wolf who was broken from its heart and destroyed everything, but then a shadow came and calmed the wolf down, it stayed by its side , so what i thought… the shadow will protect Wolfkit, so me and my pack took her and traveled from far just to find your clan ,which is _Shadow_clan. Unfortunately….. half of my pack died before we even got half way of our journey…. Some of the last survivors just gave up and went their own way, others were very mad and wanted to kill Wolfkit saying that she was the blame, a curse upon us, but they forgot that we were chosen to protect her."

"is that why you were bleeding?"

"yes…..my pack was after me and two other wolves…. They were determined to kill her, me and the other two were willing to protect Wolfkit."

"the other two, they were your parents?"

Isa looked at Rushfang with hurt in her eyes , she turned her back to him and let out a sigh.

"no… they weren't… they were two members of my pack that never even talked to me, they always ignored me…. Specially Gebo, i always admired him ….. i tried to talk to him but he always ignored me, and his sister Namii was always mean to me. I felt surprised when they said that they would help me on the journey , we ran from the pack with Wolfkit, when they were close to finding us, Namii gave up her life trying to distract them from following us, then Gebo died trying to protect me from twoleg hunters, that wasn't far from where your clan lives."

"wow… you've gone through alot….. and what about your parents? Where were they in all this?"

"they…..they were the ones chasing us… trying to kill us….." tears streamed out of Isa's eyes.

"what?! Why would they do that?!"

"they were trying to get the pack's favor so they can become leaders"

"oh…. Im so sorry"

"don't worry" she said with a smile. "im alright , i feel happy that i completed the mission. Now you must wake up, you need to go out on dawn patrol."

As Rushfang looked at Isa , she was slowly fading away and in her place was Ambergaze prodding him with her paw

"Wake up fea-bag , you forgot about dawn patrol?" Ambergaze sneered.

"im up already badger breath." He joked.

He stood up and shook out his he walked out of the den he remembered his dream, _if Wolfkit has powers….are there others with powers like her?_


	5. Actual chapter 4 xD

**So….yeah um…sorry i am taking long …i will…i will just finish the chapters…yeah…. Here is chapter 3 so…go on….**

_I was walking in the forest….. a very dark forest, and even worse… the fog was blocking my sight again, the mud under my paws was making it difficult for me to walk. I forced myself to keep walking , i kept hearing voices whispering….whispering something… they kept saying _

"_Danger…..danger around you" _

_I tried to ignore the voices and kept walking when i heard a low growl next to me , i turned around to face what was next to me. Once again, the amber eyes looked at me , anger in its eyes were blazing like wild fire. _

"_danger! Danger is closer to you!" the voices whispered louder._

_The eyes were staring at me, they wouldn't look away. The creature started to walk toward me, it probably wanted to catch me again. I backed away slowly trying to figure how i can escape the creature, my heart started to pound really fast, my fear started to take over me. The voices started to whisper even louder. As i was about to turn and run, i felt that i bumped into something, as i turned my head to se what i bumped into i saw a big shadow stand over me protectively , i couldn't figure out what it was , it was just a shadow that i saw._

"_it has come…" a voice said standing out from the other voices._

Wolfkit woke up with a jolt, her claws were flexed out and her fur was at it's end. Her heart was pounding felt relieved that it was only a dream and that she finally woke up. She spotted her brother ,Bramblekit, playing with a feather near the sister , Spottedkit was sound asleep closely with their mother who was also asleep.

It had been almost twelve days since she last had that strange dream, she always wondered what it she got to her paws , she started to groom out the pieces of moss from her she finished, she walked toward her brother to play with him since he seemed lonely.

"hey Bramblekit , can i play?" Wolfkit said kindly.

"sure , just that i wanted to play with some moss better. How about you go ask Sunrise for more moss?" Bramblekit said.

"ok , i'll be back." Wolfkit said as she ran out of the den.

As she got close to the Medicine cat den she poked her head in and searched for the bright tabby didn't see him, she only seen his apprentice, Maplepaw, sleeping in her shrugged and turned around to walk away but bumped into someone, she shook her head and looked up to see who it was, the cat had bright yellow fur that shined with the light of the sun, his tabby stripes were a slightly darker shade of yellow and his eyes were orange like the skies when it was sunset , his face had a friendly expresion that looked down at Wolfkit.

"Why hello there" he said with a soft and charming voice "were you looking for someone?"

Wolfkit stared at him, this tom seemed very attractive to her,he was always so nice and spoke just stared at young tom chuckled as he noticed that she was just staring at him.

"whats wrong, do you feel ok?" he said calmly

Wolfkit realized that she was staring at him and looked away feeling embarrased

"s-sorry , Sunrise … umm i-im ok i j-just …i err…"

Wolfkit forgot what she was going to ask him and she just studdered, he seemed to leave almost every she-cat like that, his way of being was always so nice and charming, most she-cats wanted him as a way of his apprenticeship as a warrior, he dicided to be a Med-cat instead and the she-cats were pretty upset about his decisió seemed more happy being a Med-cat by helping and healing his Clanmates.

"its ok, Wolfkit. Tell me , what do you need?" he said smiling.

"i j-just wanted to ask… c-can i have s-some moss?"

"ofcourse, let me go in and get some"he said as he padded in the den.

He came out quickly and gave Wolfkit some moss.

"here you go"

"thanks" she said and ran toward the nusery with the moss in her mouth.

Sunrise watched her run toward the nursery and he looked up at the sky and gasped, his claws dug into the ground and his fur stood at its end ; he stayed looking up , his eyes blank. As he came back to reality he shook his head then stared down.

"When will it come?" he said to himself.

####### LINE BREAK ######

Deep in a forest full of trees , the wind blew softly , it was always peaceful in that place was territory of Treeclan, there in that clan it was always calm , they never had problems with other clans around them and they were the strongest clan around seemed peaceful around there while the clan was the distance, five cats stood on a Cliff that had a clear sight of Treeclan. One of the cats looked down at the clan and smirked, his fur was a dark Brown with black flecks on his back , he turned around to face his companions.

"there it is boys, soundly and they look so peaceful, but not for long." He smirked , a evil expresión on his face.

"so when do we attack, Thorn?" a black and white tom said.

"not yet , Slash. First i need to send someone to see if there is a patrol out, Chain , go check."Thorn said to a grey tom.

Chain nodded and ran toward the territory. Thorn smirked and turned around.

"soon we will shred these cats and take over there territory, just like we did with Leafclan, Dawnclan, Duskclan and the city cats. And this time…let there be no survivors, no Queens , no elders , not even kits"

One of Thorn's followers, a black tom with blue eyes, looked at Thorn with his eyes wide open.

"What?! But Thorn , we shouldn't kill the-"

"i said we are going to kill them and thats final, Ender. You will obey my orders!" Thorn snarled in Ender's face.

Ender stared into Thorn's eyes , not a trace of fear were in Ender's eyes , instead they were full of anger .Thorn noticed and smirked.

"thats right, get angry, i want all your fury out when you attack our new victims" he said as he turned around. "another thing, its your turn to kill the leader , no mercy , once yo see him… don't hesitate to kill, understand?"

Ender stared deeply into Thorn's amber eyes and finally answered "alright…"

"good , you make me proud , just like your brother, you two are my best fighters. Speaking of…where is your brother?"

"he said he was going to 'play' with some kittypets that live close by" Slash said with a evil smile on his face.

"ah yes , he always likes to play with kittypets" Thorn said with a smirk.

A bush rustled close by the cats, they turned around with claws unsheathed , prepared to see what made the sound. A deep black Young tom stepped out of the bushes , his face was stained with blood that seemed to be fresh, the tom was carrying a bundle of beige fur with blood and around its neck was a blue collar with a little yellow bell , the tom had a strange color of eyes , unlike any other cat , his eyes were a bright shade of purple that strangely tom carried on his back a sharp blade that on one end could be held.

"oh well hello there, i see you brought a little friend with you"

"just had a little fun with him, we were playing tag but when i caught him he just seemed tired and went to sleep"the tom said with a deep but Young tone ,he dropped the kittypet from his mouth and just stared with no expresión on his face.

"im glad your having fun, but you are gonna have even more fun after we attack time its Ender's turn to kill the Leader and you will back him we are not leaving any survivors, not even kits"

The strange tom with bright purple eyes stared at Thorn for a while then turned his attention to his brother; The two siblings looked at each other deeply as if they were speaking with there eyes.

"ok , Thorn. What ever you say i will do." the jet black tom said.

"good. You see Ender, you should be more like your brother" Thorn said walking toward the black tom. "he may be your younger brother but he knows better than you"

In that moment Chain came back running, slightly panting. "no patrols are out ,and at camp there is only one gaurd."

"good, we don't want two gaurds to alarm the Clan, we can swiftly kill him, Mud will do the honor" Thorn said turning to a dark brown tom that was sitting down next to the edge.

Mud looked down at Treeclan, his eyes were full of sadness, but they didn't see his nodded without turning around.

"good, now for the attack, we will go once everyone is asleep, it would be best as a surprise" Thorn said with a smirk. "for now, we should hunt."

"good idea" Chain said.

Thorn started to walk away, with Slash and Chain following right behind they were heading to the forest, they walked by Ender; Thorn stopped next to him and got closet o his ear and whispered:

"you will obey me, and you _will_ kill those kits, or else-"

"or else what?" Ender said growling, turning to Thorn.

Thorn looked at Ender's eyes, they were full of anger, they blazed as if they were a blue wild slightly felt fear , he stared at him for a bit.

"come on Thorn." Slash said and pushed Thorn foward.

Thorn just turned around and started walking again.

As they were out of sight , Ender sighed and turned his attention to Mud, he walked toward the Brown tom who had slightly long fur, his color blended well with the ground, if he was on the floor you wouldn't find him. This tom was always willing to kill ,but this time he just seemed…off , and Ender noticed it.

"whats wrong , Mud? you really don't seem this down when we go and kill."

Mud turned around to face the black tom that was next to him.

"no…..im not…. it's just…most of my family is in this Clan , in fact , _i_ am from this clan… my mother is here, my dad , my brother who is leader and my sister that had kits two moons ago… i just don't want to go in there and attack everyone that used to be part of my life, specially my family…"

The jet black tom that carried a big blade on his back seemed curious of listening to the story and started padding toward them , even though he was always serious and quiet , he always had a humble heart for everybody's story , almost as if he… understanded them.

"then why did you leave the clan?" Ender was surprised that Mud was so open too him and explained everything , they both never really talked , only when Thorn would put them as a team in killing.

"i didn't leave the clan….. they kicked me out"

"why?"

"i broke the warrior code to many times….i was such a rebel, i even killed a clanmate, i hated him so much, he would always bother me , and plus he was the son of the previous leader , Brackenstar. Now Barkpaw would blame me for everything…. he would accuse me of hurting him and some kits! and ofcourse… Brackenstar had enough and told me to leave clan"

Mud seemed sad when he would tell the story.

"my family would sometimes leave clan to go visit me near the border, specially my brother, we were always so close, but one day…we got in a fight , and he stopped talking to me….i felt so sad…and i wanted to talk things out with him and bring back peace between us…..but now we are going to raid the clan and you… you are going to kill him… and the kits….my parents…"

Tears started to stream down Mud's eyes. Ender felt bad for him , he knew how he felt when your family gets…..killed. Ender turned around to face his brother , the mysterious black tom had no emotion on his face, he just stared at pulled his brother away from Mud and started to whisper

"i feel bad for him… we should…we shouldn't attack"

"what?!-"

"im serious, we shouldn't attack, for cat's sake , Thorn wants us to kill kits , kits brother KITS!"

"AND THAT IS AN ORDER"

"come on , you are not like this , you never were like since mom and dad-"

"don't mention them , Ender!"

"i can mention them if i want , we can't completely erase them from are minds, i know it was hard for us…..we were just kits…. do you really want _these_ kits to suffer the same way? even Mud?"

The deep black tom was silent, he didn't know what to just stared and continued

"you know….you really changed, you were so willing to save lives…..and now you just like to take them, specially after you found out about…"

Ender's brother turned to face him, his eyes now with worry.

"its like….i dont know you anymore…like if your not my brother"

With that the black tom turned to face his brother, his eyes with sadness and Ender stormed off toward the Woods.

The black tom wanted to callo ut for his brother , but the words would just choke him up, as if it was blocking out the air.

"my brother said the same last words" Mud said silently , almost as a whisper. "you should go talk to him….Before Its To Late…."

**Sooooooooooooo sooooooooooo sorry i haven't posted T_T i have been busy , besides that i dont have internet , struggle in making the first parts of the story, i move from house sooooo i have been very very tired…. but i will try in making new chapters .**

**Any way , how about this chapter? do you wonder who the mysterious tom is? why was Thorn slightly afraid of Ender? Why is the mysterious black tom so emotionless? When is the action gonna start? xD haha don't worry i will try and make the action come sooner, also the plot twists, backstories and AAAALLLLLLLLLL that good stuff **

**~ Wolfspirit**


End file.
